The Eleventh Kingdom
by Manzanela
Summary: After 3000 years separeted of Gorm, a little Kingdom called Elementria still living in harmony, with the remembers of a beautiful queen who tried protect them. Now, that missions is for a new generation of princesses and princes. But they are hopping other things...
1. The Eleventh Kingdom

Gorm, one big Island where the gormitis live in peace... But all changes one day, when all the harmony and peace were destroyed...

All the lords of the tribes, Earth, Air, Water, Forest, Fire, Light, Darkness, Ice, Thunder and Metal went to a "_Elementria"_ were the queen Amura lived.

The lords told to her all about Magor, his planes and all. Amura, worried of their tribes and her kingdom decide make something...

She propose _"I can make a barrier for protect and refuge the Gormitis than need help, every one can enter if they want, and if they are sick or something we can heal he or she" _

The lords liked her idea, and not many time later Amura creates the barrier, for aired, Magor was at the point to discover that secret place, so they decide to keep in secret the place, if some gormiti enter there, they can't back...

After that, Amura, with the heart broken creates the barrier, but something weird happened, apparently the barrier came under earth separating her kingdom of the rest of Gorm, loosing the connection with all...

The year past, and everyone tries to forgot what happened years ago. Amura, for keep the harmony, creates 10 little tribes:

- Boshcarriet = Earth and Forets

- Veinulh = Wind

- Acuaria = Water

- Yeylang = Fire

- Dayria = Light/Day

- Blizzaria = Ice

- Weinarum = Thunder

- Chailainc = Metal and Diamond

- Lacsul (Bacsul) = Darkness/Night

Every tribe have differences from of dress up, music, traditions, etc... but all have something in common, they work together, making a great job protecting their tribes and kingdom.

After some years, a part of the Elementrians starts to hate Amura only because she creates the barrier for protect them. She was on "The Station" a place with a lot of portals to all of the little tribes, but one secret portal is to Gorm.

She, nervous rans away to a little place, curiously, that part was inhabited. When she notices that, firth, sighs happy but exhausted, and then she used her powers for create a new tribe called Elemintrae, where all the elements can live together in peace, with out any king, queen or something like that.

The new tribe became the capital of all the little island. Amura was really proud of the harmony, peace and beautiful kingdom she had... But like all the good things need to end, Amura disappeared and no one knows why, where or what happened to she.

After that, around 3000 years passed, the tribes still working together, the harmony and peace exist. The story of Amura, The Lords of Nature, Magor and the Barrier everyone knows it. The tribes creates forms for describe the elements:

_Air - Guardians and protectors like the eagles_

_Water - Silences and curious like the fishes_

_Earth - Decided and Strangers like the horses_

_Forest - Strangers and Traditional like the reindeers_

_Fire - Discreet a Fasters like the salamanders_

_Light - Kind and Just as the lions_

_Darkness - Diferents each other like the wolfs_

_Ice - Protectors but Aggressive like the snow leopards_

_Thunder - Faster and crazy like the cheetahs_

_Metal - Mysterious and Strangers like the armadillos_

_Diamond - Mystical and Special like the fenix_

As you can see, they describe with animals. For they all the animals are special, but the animal who represents them is really special.

Now, a new generations of princesses and princes protect her tribes and kingdoms hopping see again the biggest island of Gorm...


	2. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 1

It's morning in Acuaria, everyone is sleeping, well... Not at all...

- Hey! Come on! Close! -

Like I said, not everyone is sleeping. You want to know who is closing something? Just see...

- Mikaela! - The queen Ammariliss entered in her son's room - Mikaela, everyone is trying sleep, and you come shouting?! -Shouts and Mikaela smiles

- Mom... You are shouting... - It was easy notice, Mikaela is trying don't laugh. Her mom rolls her eyes laughing

- Ok sweaty, this is-

- This is the firth time?! Really?! - Mikaela interrupt her mom really angry when she notice her trying to say firth - You forgot me nine years! Nine! And you say firth time!?

Her mom sighs and left her

- I just hope you are ready sweaty... -When she close the door Mikaela goes to the window, with some of sadness - My dear sis... I miss you more than you know... -

She sighs and turns to the door- Ok... Here we go... - She opens the door, ready for start a new mission...

Meanwhile in Elemintrae...

-Driana! - A girl with really long hair call a girl

- What?! What happen?! -the girl goes faster to her- Glissea! What? What happen!?

Glissea didn't reply her and she just points at a girl with green hair

-But what?! What's happens with she?! Prissiliana! Come on! -Dridriana shoots an air ball to the girl and this fall from a three

- Driki! - "Prissiliana" only gets up ready for hit she, but Glissea stops her

- Hey, really?! Today?, when the girl comes?!

- Yes?! -"Prissiliana" and Dridriana look each other after the both spoke at the same time

- Ok... -Glissea gets confused but finally she laughs-

- Why you laugh?! -Again, the both girls spoke at the same time- Hey, stop!

Glissea laughs more, every moment when they try to stop speaking at the same time. Around 4 passed, and they still trying the same, when someone knock the door...

- Hey, is someone in there?! -It was Mikaela, exhausted... Apparently she walked from Acuaria to Elemintrae...

- who is? -"Prissiliana" ask with a pan in her hands

- I'm Mikaela, princess of Acuaria and guardian os the water essence! -Her sweet and exhausted voice change complete into an angry and irritate voice tone

- Ok, but don't kill me! -"Prissiliana" opens the door and the firth thing than Mikaela saw was a girl making the stupid with a pan wearing a hat

-Uh... -Mikaela confuse in the instant, Dridriana flies faster to she and stands up next to she

- Darn! You are around 6 centimeters more little than me! -She laughs

- Yea, and?! I can be more little if I want! -Mikaela tries hit her, but can't, Dridriana is more faster than she, and a lot

- Hey, c'mon Dridri, she's new here and you want break a barrier in her face!? -Glissea, notice the intentions of her friend- So, how you said is your name?

- I'm Mikaela -She smiles at Glissea, Dridriana and the other girl notice a parricide in the both, but the didn't say something, in the morning the both had many troubles with she, and they don't wanted more...

In Glissea's mind she was thinking: _"aww... She's like my sister..." _Obvious, she don't say something, four hours laughing... That exhaust! Who what speak after four hours laughing!?

Finally, when Mikaela left all of her thing in her new bedroom, the girls gave a tour on all Elemintrae, they started around middle day and back to their home three days later. Dridriana, got exhausted the firth day, Glissea and "Prissiliana" in middle of the second day, but Mikaela who is the more little, got exhausted when they was around five steps for enter in the house.

It was around the 9:30 p.m. when they arrived, all ate the firth thing than they saw...

Mikaela, an apple

Glissea, she accidentally froze a sandwich, but she was really hungry, so she ate it

Dridriana... She just went to her bed...

Finally the supposedly "Prissiliana" who in really call Prissilah.

She... Well... She would ate spaghetti, with ice, and juice... In the same plate...

The next morning, around 4:00 a.m. Mikaela woke up scary. She opens the door of Glissea's bedroom hopping she didn't wake up her...

- Mikaela? -Glissea opened her eyes noticing the little girl- wh-what happen?

-I... I'm scary... -She use an innocent voice, and walks sitting next to her

-hu... Well if you want you can sleep with me... -Glissea yawns and sleeps again. Mikaela confused, acts like a cat and sleeps next to she, calming down...

* * *

Ok, so here's my firth chapter ^^

It's possible my chapters would be shorts and with a really bad orthographic, but, firth of all I speak Spanish and I'm learning English, but I write in English cuz I like it! And would be short cuz I sometimes have inspiration and sometimes no...

Ho! And If some day I stop writing, it's because I don't have imagination...

Well I hope you like it ^^


	3. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 2

It was around 8:00 a.m. And Glissea wake up firth...

She looks around and notice Mikaela still sleeping with she.

-Man, she likes sleep?! -Glissea wishppears getting up from the bed and goes to the kitchen

- Glisea? -Some one followed she to the kitchen

- Who- -Glissea turns and saw Mikaela- You wasn't sleeping?!

- Yes... But... You woke up... -looks what Glissea was doing before she arrives. Glissea, notice she was hungry and gave her a frozen strawberry

- Are you hungry, no? -Glissea ask, and Mikaela nods getting the frozen strawberry and eating it really faster- Hey, wait a moment! Stop eating too faster! You going to-

-My head! -Mikaela reacts to a cold sensation on her head-

-Or you going to have a headache... - Glissea finish her sentence and tries to help Mikaela

Around 9:00 a.m. Dridriana and Prissilah wake up and goes to the kitchen faster, running on all the house making a disaster...

-Hey, Dridri! Go more lowest! -Prissilah shouts running

- Yea, still dream that! -Dridriana flies more faster, arriving to the kitchen before Prissilah- I won! Again! -Dridriana Notice Mikaela with a headache- She ate the cold thong faster? - Dridriana ask but before Glissea can reply Prissilah appears shouting...

-Guys! SOME ONE IS IN THE BARRIER! Or wall, or how you want call it -Like every time of her life, she acts like a stupid girl, with some of bipolarity

- WHAT?! -Glissea and Dridriana shouts, and looks each other annoyed

- You going to fight again only cuz the both spoke at the same time?! -Mikaela was at the point to hit the both girls, but Prissilah stop her hitting her head with a pan. Mikaela falls to the floor unconscious and Dridriana and Glissea glares at her annoyed

-Really?!

- Hey! She wanted hit us! -Prissilah tries to found a excuse, but the both girl annoy more...-Whatever, she sleep we go to save the world!

- NO! -Dridriana shoots an air ball

- Dri, calm down! You know she never think!

- But she is!- -Glissea covers her mouth before she can say something with her hand-

- Don't say that word! -Dridriana nods- Ok, you need to learn a more better language

- I know! But when she- -sighs- when she makes the stupid I get angry! You remember?!

- Yes, so calm down -Prissilah acts like a hippy- wepo!

The two girl confuse, and Mikaela wakes up...

-Prissilah I'm going kill you! -Mikaela gets up and quickly tries hit her. Prissilah, uses her mind and runs out of the house in direction to the barrier, where a blue girl was looking around for something

-Hey you! -Prissilah shouts with her scepter

-Me? -The blue girl reply confused, scary and nervous

-Yes you! What are you doing here? -Dridriana surprise her shouting over she

-How you-

-What are you doing here?! -Glissea insist, she was ready for attack the girl

-I just was walking around! -Finally the blue girl reply, but the other girls attack her, but with innocents attacks and spells. After 1 hour fighting another girl appears...

-But what?! -The girl runs to the scene, the blue girl recently falls to the ground, but this looks like id she die-YOU KILL HER!? -The other girl ask angry, her hair starts to shine like is this is burning-

-No she's only-

-I DON'T WANT KNOW WHAT YOU SAY! -The girl interrupt Prissilah, who still acting like a hippy. She shoots some fireballs to them, they dodges quickly.

-You want fight?! -Mikaela ask shooting water balls

-I think that... -Dridriana, looks the girl with attention, and shoots a little air ball. The girl dodges the air ball and disappears the water balls with her tail

-I don't want fight now, but believe, you going to pay this! -The girl, grabs the unconscious girl and runs away

-Hey! Coward tell us you name!

-I'm Lainissh, and the cowards are you! -Lainissh disappears and the girls confused back to their home...

-You really believe she's going to defeat us? -Mikaela ask scary, Dridriana, Prissilah and Glissea looks each other nervous. Finally, after three minutes thinking Glissea answered her question:

-She can, but we are more...

-Exactly, she's only fire, we have more elements! -Prissilah add really happy

-The princesses and princes of the different tribes are with us every time! -Dridriana continued

-And if we become more strong she's going to run away like today -Mikaela finish really happy

The things for this girls change completely after won a two new enemies. A new mission start for they, but the question is... They can defeat Lainissh and her partner before a new enemy appear? The fire goes really faster, and the flames are at the point to discover again Elementria and her tribes again...

* * *

Lol! Second chapter ^^

Well, here they won a two new enemies, Lainissh and the other... Is... Someone...

Ok, so, now I think I'm going to do 10 or 9 chapters before... Well... Something (I like do surprises, ok?). Ok... So... I don't know how many time I need for do a chapter... (Don't say 3 or 2 days cuz that is when I have inspiration! ) o well... I don't know with what element start...


	4. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 3, Part 1

A week pass after the last "battle" with their new enemies, Lainissh and the other girl. It was morning, around 10:00 a.m. And Prissilah was playing with the more little in the group, Mikaela...

- Go Prissi! More faster! More faster! -Mikaela was over she, and Prissilah was running with Mikaela over her

- I'm running the more faster I can!

- Ok girls stop... -Glissea appears and Mikaela falls to the ground

-What's happening Gliss? -Dridriana ask appearing

- A week past after the last time we saw Lainissh...

- and? -Mikaela gets up and goes to her side- she can't beat us!

- Well... She can -Prissilah smile like a stupid and all the girls laugh

- Ye, she can if we don't make sure the other tribe are ok, so... Lets go! -Glissea enters in the house and the other three girls follow her. They enter in a room with many maps, pencils, etc...

-Ok, so... -Glissea goes and looks a long map with all the tribe of Elementria, the barrier and a part of Gorm- so... What do you think if we go to Boshcarriet?

- Sure -The other three girls answered

- And later we can use the Station for go to the other tribes? -Mikaela ask sawing the map

- Sure, and what do you think if we go to Boshcarriet using the portal who connects with the Station? -

- Yes! -Dridriana and Prissilah jump really happy, the both girls looks like if they don't want walk, and is logic! Who wants walk after three days walking?!. Possible Mikaela, but the night when they arrived the house she was really exhausted. The four girls go to her rooms and makes her backpacks and later 10 minutes they left the house...

-So, where's the portal? -Mikaela ask, confused

-Hu... Well, in the center of Tribe?

-Yea... -Dridriana glares bored to Prissilah and she makes stupid faces- hu... Can you stop with that?!

-aww man... -Prissilah stop and finally they saw a portal

-Is that the portal?! -Mikaela ask again

-Yes, is that -Glissea smiles- ok... To the Station, no?

-Yep -The other three girls nods and enter in the portal

After two minutes they appear in the center of a big structure, with many stairs, enters and 11 portals, and one more, but closed...

-so... Mika this is the station, you came here before? -Dridriana walks next to her

-No, in really no... My mom forgot I was alive... -Mikaela sighs sad and Glissea goes and hugs her

-Don't worry, it's possible she was really busy

-Yeah! Like my mom, only she don't forgot me, she... Well she ignores me -Prissilah saw the sky, like a stupid, like always...

-Why? -Mikaela saw her confused

-...My pet-

-Don't start again with Matapurri! -Glissea and Dridriana interrupt her before she can talk about Matapurri

-Man, but is the best pet I had!

-Who is Matapurri?!

-My pet!

-Priss... Who is... It's obvious your pet... -Dridriana tries to don't get angry or irritate

-Ok, look, Matapurri is her pan...

-WHAT?! I only pass some weeks with you and- and you, aaggh! -Mikaela tries understand why Prissilah have a pan pet, but can't. They still walking around the place and notice something...

-Girls... And the portal to Boshca? -Prissilah looks around, but don't see it. One boy heard her

-Isn't working, apparently if one of you use it appears in Acuaria or Veinulh...

-Aww man... -Prissilah turns annoyed and the four girls follow her

-Thanks for the help! -Mikaela said before follow Prissilah. In really Prissilah was acting, again... But it looks like if she in really is annoyed.

-Priss, we can go to Yaylang, and many other tribes! -Glissea rest her hand over Prissilah's shoulder

-I know! -Prissilah smiles- And... Yea, I want go to Yaylang, I need visit Fillamentia...

-Wait, you met Filamentia?!

-Yes... -Dridriana, Prissilah and Glissea looks each other confused

-Why you ask Mika?

-Just curious, she visit my tribe many time ago and I met her

-Well, so... When we arrive there we don't need... Hu... That thing! -Prissilah said and they cross a red portal with many topazes and rubies. When they appeared in Yeylang, they fall from the sky and hear some laughs

-Look, who we have here! -A girl with a tail and a hair with colors similar to fire was in front of them laughing

-Pliss tell me isn't Lainissh, isn't she? -Mikaela ask scary with her eyes closed

-Firth of all, who is Lainissh? -The girl ask

-Hu... Well, you see... A new enemy... -Glissea said rolling her eyes nervous

-Yea, and she have a tail, hair like the fire colors and wings?!

-Yes, yes, and... Wings?! -The four girls notice the girls in front of them is Filamentia, Mikaela when notices isn't Lainissh hugs her happy

-You need see her Fila, it's like you! Only she doesn't have wings...

-Oh, so someone is trying copy me hu?! She going to saw me!

-Relax Fila, she's only a little more stupod than me! -Prissilah said and everyone laughs

-Priss, more stupid than you, no one -Filamentia add laughing

-But I know how to write!

-Yes, but you take ten hour for write a letter!

-You don't help Gliss... -Prissilah saw her angry but happy. After a long talk the five girls go to the castle, and there to the restroom for talk about something...

* * *

So, here we have the chapter 3, part one! Why I'm going to do two parts? Well, I think firth just for fun and two, well... When I finish a chapter usually it's cuz i don't have more ideas for continue it, and right now I have a little idea for the second part, but think in what they going to talk (ok, that part I have an idea), who is going to attack them and other things I need 4 or 3 days, and later take time for write... The dialogue more easy to do is for Prissilah, only cuz she many times don't use her mind, but make her ideas encage with the ideas of the others is difficult...

Anyways, I hope you like it, and if you know how Lainissh looks i have a question, when I describe the girl in front of Mika, Gliss, Priss and Dridri you confused her with Lainissh?


	5. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 3, Part 2

The four girls was at the point to start her talk, but they heard something pass near the barrier, they run the more faster to the sea, and they saw a nave, or something similar to one...

-Hey, what with that?! -Filamentia ask, confused

-I read something about that machines... But never one like that... -Glissea looks at her friends, they was confused- I read that some days ago! Ok?! I didn't finish read the book!

-aaah... -The other still looking the nave confused, how that thing would work? Who is into that? Mikaela looks the water, she wants swim to the nave and know more about it, she starts walk to it, Glissea notice what she was doing

-Mika?!, what are you doing?! -She tries to stop her but Mikaela ignores her

-Mika... Girl of the ocean... Come here, don't go there... Mika... -Mikaela ignores Filamentia too

-MIKAELA! -Prissilah gets her pan and hits her in the head- Wake up!

-Uh?! -Mikaela reacts after she hits her head, but don't felt the pain, she looks down, her foots were cover in water- how this pass?!

-You saw that thing and apparently "the ocean call you!" -Dridriana shakes her hands and arms explaining what happened

-Yeeee, and later I hit you with my pet!

-not again Priss... -Glissea shocks her hand with her face- ok, girls later we going to see what is that... Now... -a fire ball pass in front of them

-now, you going to pay! -Lainissh appears, angry and ready for hurt them

-Houw yea?! Get this! -Filamentia uses her tail for hit her in the stomach, but Lainissh dodges her

- is that the best you have?! -Lainissh creates a fire sword

- Hehe... Believe me... -Prissilah, closes her eyes and then she opens them with an energy really angry and happy- I only start! -She uses her pan for fight with Lainissh, and uses her sword for try hurt her, but the pan is more strong

- Is this a joke?! The pan is winning?! -Mikaela shocked, Glissea apart her from the fight

- Stay away, ok? -Glissea ask her and Mikaela nods. Glissea goes with the other, and Mikaela only see them fighting with Lainissh, many times some fire balls from Lainissh pass in front of her.

- Get this! -Lainissh creates a red wave, making Glissea, Dridriana, Filamentia and Prissilah fall to the ground - I can't believe you fall too faster...

-your mind don't have imagination?! -Prissilah gets up, and attack her

-of course I have imagination! -dodges the attack- but I don't know if you have mind!

-She have! -Glissea gets up with help of Dridriana and Filamentia- you... -shoots ice spikes- you only try something I don't know!

-You only going to pay for hurt the girl! -Lainissh creates the same wave, aparting Dridriana and Filamentia from Glissea, and making she fall to the ground again. When Mikaela hear Glissea shocking with the ground she runs at her, crying...

-How you can do this?! -Mikaela glares at Lainissh, who was ready for attack her- How?! How you can!?you say we going to pay for hurt the girl, but look who hurt the girl!

-Stop! -Lainissh shoots a fire ball, but a mysterious energy destroy it- what?!

The energy covers Mikaela, later Glissea, Prissilah, Dridriana and Filamentia, their amulets starts to shine. A blinder light appears, and when this dissapears, the girls looks different...

-What?! -Lainissh tries understand what it was happening. Mikaela opens her eyes, the light blinded her of a moment. She look her hands, they was different...

-what happened!?

-the amulets and elements are connect again, a new destiny start... -Filamentia says looking her tail and wings

-yes... -Dridriana glares at Lainissh angry, and shoots an air ball

-yay! -Prissilah looks her hands and combines some sand with the air balls of Dridriana

-what?! -Lainissh dodges the balls and some ice hit her- what?!

-get this! -Glissea shoots ice balls at her

-no! -Lainissh burn them with fire

Meanwhile, Mikaela was looking again the weird thing...

-huu... -she looks the water- ok Mika, just go for some help underwater, and don't get their attention... Well.. Only from the animals... -Mikaela enter in the water, and looks around- heeelp... -she looks around swimming, she cross the barrier who separate Elementria from the rest of Gorm, the animals was ignoring her, the same with the water. She still looking around for help. After a while, she hear a fight and goes faster for look who are. When she arrive to the escene, some girls and boys were fighting with three other boys. She swim faster begin the corals, making sure they don't see her.

-get this! -one of the girls try hurt one of the other boys, but he dodges the attack, Mikaela looks at her

-she's strong... -Mikaela whispers

-accept you don't going to win, and we don't going to hurt you... -one of the "bad" boys say smiling evilly

-we don't believe you! -one of the apparently "good" boys say angry

-if your say... -the other boy shoots... Lava?

-what? -Mikaela move a coral, making a little sound, for lucky they didn't heard her. Another boy shoots a blast of water- hey, he copied me... -Mikaela whispers, the good team looks where she was, and the other three swim away

-who is there... -the girl with the sword goes more faster than the others to see who is

Meanwhile, Lainissh by miracle can keep stand...

-Fila, convergence! -Dridriana and Filamentia creates a fire tornado

-not again... -Lainissh creates a fire salamander, and this destroy the tornado

-Hey, get this! -Prissilah appears Matapurri and hits her head

-ow... -Lainissh try keep her eyes open

-you want see something?! -Glissea shoots snow balls at her, and she falls to the ground. They believe the fight finally end, but a water balls hits them

-seriously?! -Filamentia looks her wet tail and wings

-what you did to her?! -the girl goes and hugs Lainissh

-Alice! I told you don't come here! -Lainissh says, and Alice shoots more water balls

-really?! -Glissea transforms the water balls in ice and snow

-yeah?! -Alice uses the water for tele-transport Lainissh to their house

-you want fight?! -Prissilah ask with her pan

-possible... -Alice runs away and the other laughs

Meanwhile with Mikaela...

-who is there?! -the girl says again, but Mikaela didn't reply.

-man... I'm in problems... -Mikaela though nervous

-who is there!? -the girl still with the same

-c'mon Mika, think in a name... -Mikaela speaks for herself in her mind. Finally, she had an idea. Quickly she kicks the coral and swims away.

-Hey back! -one of the guys shouts, and Mikaela ignores him

When Mikaela arrive back in Yeylang she was exahusted and in her normal form. Glissea saw her, and immediately she hugs Mikaela...

-Mika, where you was?!

-You know... And now, we need go to Weinarum...

-why?! -the other ask

-I think there the people are in problems... -Mikaela looks back, where the weird thing was, this dissapeard...

-Don't tell me you went there?! -Dridriana ask

-No, no!... -Mikaela looks around- Just start to walk, Weinarum is in the other side of the world...

The girls starts to walk, but Mikaela still worried... Who was that guys? Why they was fighting? The things are changing, and soon all the secrets will discovers... But now... We need wish peace for the world...

* * *

Ok, I was inspirated for this chapter ^^ so... Around ten days past after the las chapter I post...

So, I hope write something this week ^^

I hope you like it and enjoy ^^


	6. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 4

Around six month pass after second battle with Lainissh and in some form with Alice too. The four guardian princesses Mikaela, Glissea, Dridriana and Prissilah stilled traveling around all Elementria and fighting with Lainissh and Alice everyday. Now they know many things of each one, they met the other princesses, Ceniz, who is really similar to Mikaela, Lucet, one of Glissea's best friends, Shamira, girl similar to Prissilah, Crihstine, who is really special, Methalain, Crihstine's sister, Filamentia, a girl with a crazy rival of Dridriana and Leiviant, a really mysterious person...

This episode starts one morning, Mikaela is sleeping, and Glissea is worried, why? Just see...

-You really believe she's going to be ok? -Glissea ask to Dridriana

-I'm not a healer...

-I-I know Dridri... But how she can did that?!

-I don't know...

Then, a girl with really colorful wings appears with Mikaela in her arms...

-She's okay?! -Glissea ask

-Hu... Well, firth you know she can change her size? -The girl ask and she nods- ok, you see, she changed her size. Hu... What more... O yes... -the girl looks Mikaela- she...

-She what?!

-ok, firth relax, she can get blind, but only in something!

-Ok... WHAT?!

-when she shocked her eyes with the barrier apparently the spell that makes we can't saw the stars, make boom, disappear, but now Mikaela can't see them...

-And you have some cure? -Glissea notices the girl is thinking, and a lot- Delain?...

-No... Sorry... I'll try do one for she -Delain smiles worried, and makes sure Glissea is going to take care of Mikaela.

After an hour explaining many things Delain leave the house, Glissea goes with Mikaela sleeping in her arms to the restroom, she puts her in a sofa, and then Glissea goes to the kitchen for cook some food for her. Then Ceniz, Lucet, Shamira, Crihstine, Methalain and Filamentia appears in the front door.

-Gliss, open the door please! -Ceniz says looking in the window that the kitchen have. Glissea goes to the door and opens it. Ceniz enters really faster, she hugs Glissea and then she goes to the restroom, where Mikaela is sleeping. Filamentia, Lucet, Methalain, Crihstine and Shamiras enters more peaceful

-how's Mika? -Lucet ask hugging Glissea

-hu... -Glissea looks down, the girls get worried, they closes the door and goes to the backyard, they sit on a table in circular form, made with wood, and with many difference colors.

-Ok, Gliss, what happened? -Methalain ask, looking how Ceniz tries wake up Mikaela

-Well... You know what happened yesterday?

-yes -All they girls answers at the same time

-well... She... She can't see something...

-what thing? -Crhistine ask, eating some cookies

-We don't know, Delain just leave the house some minutes ago, right now Mika need a lot of things...

-like sleep? -Shamira ask, with Prissilah stand up over her head

-yes... -notices- hu?!

-she did that when we were walking... -Filamentia, pulls Shamira and she falls to the ground, the same with Prissilah, but Dridriana grabs her before she hit the ground

-well, now I think she don't going to sleep -Ceniz appears behind them, they turn and saw Mikaela yawing, and the both girls like if they are 6 years old

-Mika! -Glissea calls her, but Mikaela didn't move- Mika?...

-hu...? Mom?... -Mikaela looks like if she's confuse

-come here little thing... -Glissea goes with she, knowing she don't going to move, and hugs her-

-aw... -the other girls says, except Ceniz, who glares at Lucet

-what?! -Lucet ask, and Ceniz goes with Glissea and Mikaela

-how she wake up?

-I was trying do that, and then Sham makes blargdth and she wakes up!

-hu... Pour little girl... -Glissea looks Mikaela really sweetie, then Glissea notices her temperature is more high than usually, her eyes are with a lot of water, and it was difficult for she keep stand- Mika, are you ok? -She ask but Mikaela just glare at her with pain

-Gliss... -Mikaela uses her little hand and touch her face, her hand is really warm, and Glissea notice that

-Priss, you who read many books, you know what happens to she?

-well... -She notices the other glares at her impressed- yeah i read books! And with Mikaela, she... I don't know... She need sleep?

-yeah... -Glissea says

-Is that... -Prissilah ask confused

-really?!

- iwe... -Prissilah says the most stupid thing she can say in all the year- no..

-Gliss, and if she goes to her "secret" place? -Ceniz ask and Glissea nods. Ceniz go with she to the "secret" place. Glissea rest Mikaela under a three, Ceniz sits next to her for make some company to her, and help her if is necessary. Then Glissea left them and when she back with the others they were transformed.

-like why you are... Trans... Tran that!?

-Someone, next to the barrier -Lima, Glissea's friend appears

- New or old? -Lucet ask

-Old, is you favorite girl Lainissh! -Lima says "favorite" with a little of sarcasm. The girls laugh and then they go to the barrier. There was Lainissh doing... Nothing?

-Hey you potato! -Shamira says pointing to Lainissh

-Me? -Lainissh turns and sees them- ho, you... How many are?

- two! -Prissilah says, like a stupid

- Yeah -Lainissh looks each girl, firth Glissea, then Lucet, Shamira, Filamentia and Prissilah- You are four girls...

- and me?! -Prissilah notice she wasn't in that "four" girls

- a you! No, you are something, but not a girl

- ME WHAT?! -Prissilah attack Lainissh the more faster she can, but she just move to the right, and Prissilah hits the ground

- Aah! That is! You are a stupid with out mind! -She says, and notices how a lightball, some ice spikes, a ray, and a fireball pass next to she

-Hey! We are here stupid salamander with two heads! -Filamentia says annoyed

- Every one says "two heads are more better than one" but I don't think that apply with you! -Shamira finish Filamentia's sentence

- Wait... What? I don't have two... -She fells who an ice spike hits her stomach making she falls to the ground

- You have three now! -Glissea, appears her sword/bow and tries hit her, but someone interpose- What?!

It was the blue girl of the firth time, they fought with she around 3 times in the last 6 month, her name, Alice or Alicia, she don't care about that. Alice, glares at Glissea with pain, Glissea walks in reverse, in really, she just did it cuz Alice is... Well, she is usually a good person, and she only appears when Lainissh or how she calls her "Laini" needs her help.

- Laini, c'mon!

- Alice?! Get out of here! This is my fight!

- I want help you!

- Yeah... Attack them!

- but...

- You want help me?!

Alice glares at the girls really sad, but attack them. Glissea knows it wasn't her intention, but she attacks her too, the same with Shamira, Filamentia, Dridriana and Prissilah... Well, Prissilah don't know what is good and what is bad...

-So if you want play with me!? Just dance! -Prissilah runs to Lainissh and she jumps over she. Then a diamond spikes pass next to Alice and she runs away scary. Lainissh turns and sees Crihstine, and then notices Methalain is over her with a pan in her hands

-You want play with my dark/crazy side?! - Methalain ask her and she just shouts in fear, and tries to run away, but the other are ready to attack her...

Meanwhile with Mikaela and Ceniz...

-Mikaela... -Ceniz pass her hands over the hair of the young girl, she notices Mikaela is dreaming, it was easy, her hair looks a little shining, her involuntary movements and arms trying to get something- my twin... how I can help you? -she rest her hand over the little Mikaela's head.

The stars cover her arms, her beautiful silver eyes starts to shine, the stars appears in her eyes, she was entering in that world, the world of Mikaela's mind.

That calm and sweet place, where she enters when is sleeping, nothing out of the normal, except all the "spirits" and mystical creatures that no one see before...

Ceniz sighs when enters in that world, separated from all the sadness and pain of the world. She looks around, searching for Mikaela, possible she can be over the "Clymes" her favorite creature, that she usually comment to Ceniz.

- where is that bird... -She says for her self, trying to remember the appearance of that wonderful creature that her friend every time comment. "They have long spiritual wings, that the wind tries to disappear when they fly" she remembers one conversation...

- And how is their body?

- Well... They are similar to a... Something similar to a hippogriff and a... Phoenix!

- hu?

- The wings are from the phoenix, the body of a horse and the head of an eagle... Yep

- can you explain me more about her wings?

- Yes! They are long spiritual wings, that the wind tries to disappear when they fly...

- wo...

Really beautiful creatures... Ceniz looks the sky, curiously, no wind... She notices a little laugh, near of she. She run, and run, and stops under a beautiful tree, whit leafs of all the colors in the word, theres was Mikaela with a "Clyme" and behind her two girls, Limara and Dakira, the guardian spirits. The guardian spirits were separate of the elementals and the guardians of each tribe of Gorm, when the wall appears. Ceniz smiles and interrupt the laugh of her friend:

-Hi Mika!

-Ceniz?! -The girl stops laughing and goes with she- how you appear?! I'm dreaming or you entered in my dream?

- The second, you know I really want make sure you are ok

- I-I know... What I'm doing out there?

- Sleep and try get something - the both girl laughs, and a Clyme walks near to them - So, that are the Clymes you always say?

- Yes, they aren't beautiful? - She pass her hand with care over the head of the creature and this licks her. Ceniz looks all the creature, long wings, and short body really fluffy, yep, a creation of Mika...

- Yes, they are really beautifuls - she smiles

- I really love fly over them...

- I know, you every time say that

- Really?

- Yes, ps, everyone is worried about you...

- why?

- Well... How explain... -thinks, trying to remember what happened- you made isssshh... And well, you know... Temperature, you are sick...

- Hu?!, why?!

- I don't know...

- hou man... -Mikaela falls to the ground exhausted

- I need go, before the girls appears and find me sleeping -Ceniz Laughs and Mikaela nods smiling - oh! And good luck with Dakira and Limara

- thanks, I'll need it -Mikaela smiles and Ceniz disappears

Meanwhile, Filamentia is trying hit Lainissh and the same with Lainissh, the funny thing is the both are trying with her tails, finally Filamentia hits the face of the fire girl. Lainissh, who is really irritate, tries keep calm, Alice walks next to she, and whisper something to she

- Really? They want play with that?!

- Yes, who win is happy and can stay here- Prissilah says

- and who lose? - Lainissh ask

- Leave the place or I hit her... -Shamira add really happy

- ok... Two and two... -Lainissh says, in really she looks different... Her voice is more pacific, and her hair don't look like fire...

- Ok... -the other girls answer, after five minutes they look each other, it's Lucet and Dridriana vs Lainissh and Alice, Lucet creates a light ball, Alice two water walls behind them, Dridriana just looks Lainissh and Lainissh sees what Alice is doing

- attention! -Glissea shouts over a three- you know the rules of the Kīrìhä, hits two time the wall, this disappears, and third time is Räh, ok? -She says making sure everyone remember the rules, the girls nods and Glissea add- que el juego empiece! (The game starts) - Glissea uses a language different, but easy for she. The girls hits the ball really fast, in special Dridriana, who is with the ball. The rules are, that they can't fly, hit the others, use the elements for attack... Practically no powers.

The girls are really concentrate, both water balls don't have the other walls in front of them. The game is at the point of finish, Lainissh is ready for make a Räh, but Lucet stops her at hit the other water wall destroying it, a fire ring appears under Lainissh and disappears, same with Alice, but with water

-good game girls -add before she disappears too.

The girls are exhausted, when they arrive the house, they hear two voices, Mikaela and Ceniz playing. Glissea smiles when hear the voice of the little girl and runs to the door, and opens it. Ceniz and Mikaela are playing with the paint, but in the garden. Glissea glares at them happy and smiling. All the girls go to the garden for pass the afternoon, music, dances and lights, perfects for that afternoon, the last they are going to have...

Isn't the last in their live, but the last in their normal live...

A new destiny is ready for be write, but who is the firth who is going to write it?...

A new adventure is ready for start, just wait... In dome moment all is going to be in total peace, finally they can be free and forget the sad past, but only if they really want...

* * *

Yay! Thanks to the author of "Ojitos de Ángel" (Eyes of Angel, if you want know what is) for inspire me for write this! (i finished the book, and well i get inspiration from this :D ) well, after many days new chapter! More long than the usual (that is the magic of the other book XD). And if you ask why I didn't wrote what happened in the other 6 month is just cuz I don't have sufficient imagination and in really the idea for this and the next chapter is in my mind for three month! Many time, no?

I hope you like it ^^ (and yep, Ceniz can enter in the dreams of the others like princess Luna, and talking about Luna, that is one word in Spanish that you say very well XD no, this going serious! It's true, just ask to translator google! XD )


	7. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 5

The next day, Mikaela wake up with the warm rays of the sun. She smiles and gets up from the bed and goes outside the house, she looks the sky, curiously... No stars... At 6:00 a.m. Usually she saw some stars, little and shining, but this time no...

She decide look around for the sun, is difficult see it, the forest of Boshcarriet and Elemintrae are in the middle of the sunrise, but is beautiful see how the leafs of the tree illuminate with the rays of the sun.

Glissea wakes up, and looks around, then she gets up and goes to Mikaela's bedroom, she isn't there. She looks around, and notice the door of the house is open. She goes there running and sees Mikaela over a pilar looking the sunrise:

- Isn't beautiful? - Glissea says, walking next to the little girl, Mikaela stills with the size of 6 years, but she in really is 14

- Yes... But the stars? Where are they?... - She glares at Glissea, and she looks down sadly

- How I can explain that... You remember the other day? -Mikaela nods and she continues- well... When you shocked with the barrier the spell that makes we can't see the stars makes something with you eyes and well... Now we can see the stars you every time saw, and new too, but...

- I can't... -Mikaela opens her eyes, and looks Glissea- why this happen to me?!

Mikaela starts to cry, and Glissea hugs her, the both girls enter in the house, and sits on the sofa, Glissea still hugging Mikaela, her head is over the chest of Glissea, hearing her heart. Mikaela can't stop crying, five minutes passed after she stars cry, but now she don't hear like if she is crying because she can't see the stars, now is like pain...

- Mika?! Are you ok? -Glissea notices the change of her voice, and tries calm the girl. Mikaela coughs, and cries more - that is... The cough... -Glissea looks around leaves Mikaela over the sofa, and runs to the kitchen, then she backs with a syrup bottle and a spoon, she filled the spoon with the liquid and gave it to Mikaela, she looks it coughing and make a try for drink it, after two minutes the cough stops, but Mikaela falls unconscious over Glissea.

After three minutes Dridriana and Prissilah gets up, and goes where Mikaela and Glissea are. They notice Mikaela is unconscious, and Glissea is looking her.

- is she ok? Or Lainissh appeared and makes that? - Dridriana sits next to she

- is ok... But she was coughing and really hard... And...

- She cries and you gave her some medicine? -Prissilah says with her pan in the hand

- You slept with that?!

- No! I can be crazy but not too stupid!

- if you say... - Glissea laughs when hear the both girls, and Mikaela opens her eyes

- w-hat ha-happened?... -she ask confused

- you was crying in pain... And coughing...

Mikaela glares at her confused, but smiles:

- well, and we going to eat something?

Three hours pass, and Mikaela is sleeping over the ground under a tree, Prissilah is reading a book, Dridriana making wind over Mikaela with her wings and Glissea... Writing something...

- Man... Is really hot today! -Prissilah says noticing her book is weat

- I know... - Dridriana notices Glissea is writing- what are you doing?

- me?! -She looks the paper- just... Writing...

- what are you writing?... - Mikaela ask looking Dridriana

- isn't your business...

- hey! Please tell me!

- No Mika... In really you don't want know what is...

- please!

This time a different voice reply:

- isn't your business Mikaela, but someone is waiting for you and your friends in the barrier

Long black and white hair, colorful wings, white skin, and golden eyes, is Delain again

- How you know?! -Dridriana flies over she and finally stands next to she

- easy, I was walking and I heard some different voices and well... You know...

- wait! Isn't Lainissh and Alice?! - The fours girls says impressed

- well, yesterdays we won in Kīrìhä, and you know how is Alice...

- yes...

- you play Kīrìhä without me?!

- you was here with Ceniz, remember...

- yes... But that don't mean I can't play it, no?

- yes you can play it... - Delain says a little irritate

- great, and back to the other thing, you saw them?!

- no, why?

- because she want know how they looks like - Prissilah says hitting her hear with a book

- ok... You going to see who are?

- yes, but I prefer Mikaela stay here

- why?!

- You was coughing really hard this morning, i don't want see you hurt

- but I'm ok!

- Mika... Unders... Desrtand! You can't go - Prissilah says hugging her

- Look who says that the hippy girl!

- me what? I'm not hirppy and happy!

- yeah...

- Mika, I know you want go, but you know something, no!

Mikaela glares at Glissea annoyed, and she hugs her

- she's going to be alone, cuz I only appear here for tell you that thing - Delain opens her wings and leaves

- ouh man...

Dridriana opens her wings, Glissea creates her sword/bow and Prissilah appears her pan/pet. They are in front the barrier, the voices Delain said are there, confused and angry too.

- I only see a forest, not a wall!

- the map says here exist a wall!

Two feminine voices, Glissea glares at Dridriana and Prissilah, making some signals giving intructions.

- Are you sure Yvaine? - around three girls and six boys ask at the same time

- Yes, I'm sure, look

-ok, girls... One, two and... Run! -Glissea shouts and pass the barrier appearing at the other side

- who are you?! -one boy ask, but they didn't reply

- where they appear?! -another girl ask, but again they didn't reply. Glissea moves her fingers changing the numbers, firth she creates her sword, second Dridriana gets ready for run and three, the both girl runs and Prisssilah just dance

- what the?! - A girl looks confused Prissilah

- what? You never see me dance?

- I don't know who are you!

- Aaa... That easy! I'm a crazy girl with long hair and green skin!

- hu!? -the girl confuse more, Dridriana who was over the girl shouts:

- Now Priss!

Prissilah makes a patrol of steps and hit the ground really hard making a earthquake

- earthquake! - one boy shouts trying to keep stand, the same with the others.

Glissea creates a blizzard, and Dridriana stops the wind from this, then she creates a ball with this and the earthquake stops

- ready girl?! -Dridriana ask in the air, flying and the girls nods- Kīrìhä! -She shoots the ball to Prissilah and she transform this in a rock, and she shoots it to Glissea, who transform this in ice, she gets flight and kicks the ball, hitting the head of one guy.

- Is Räh! -Dridriana says laughing

- Noctis are you ok? - the other guys ask to him, but he didn't reply

- what you did? -A girl ask

- Play some Kīrìhä?

-Kir what?! -a boy ask. But this time he attack Glissea with rocks

- uhg... -Dridriana flies at she

- are you ok?

- no... - pain voice- he use rock for attack me!

- He! Copy paste! -Prissilah says angry to the boy who attacks Glissea

- what?! -the boy glare at her confused

- get this! -Prissilah kicks the air, and he laughs but then he fells the hit of a rock in the stomach- who laughs now!?

- hey! He have some friend too! -A girl attack her with fire, and Prissilah runs behind Dridriana

- what?! priss?!

- She tries burn me!

- ps, is many with the unicorn! More copy paste!

- exactly!

Dridriana glares at the girl really angry, she was ready for attack, but a blast of light hit her

- Dridri! -Glissea and Prissilah says at the same time

- I'm ok, just fight Priss!

- Yay! -Prissilah turns and sees the guys, one still unconscious, but the others are ready for fight- yay! More people for play!

Meanwhile with Mikaela...

- what happen if they kill them... What I'm going to do?! -she says for her self, and coughs- I know I'm sick, but they need me... -looks the window- Well... I think they don't going to get angry if I go...

Back with the other...

- one convergence Dridri! -Glissea says and the both girls attack at the same time. After the attack a girl puts her axe in front Glissea, and she try to don't move. Then Mikaela appears

- Gliss? -She says but before she can go with the girl, a fire hit her in the neck and shoulders, she shouts in pain, and falls to ground

- no... -Glissea says, but can't go to help her

A girl with blonde hair goes and examines her, when notice the burn in her neck she looks one of her friends

-She is burned...-her friend looks at the "enemies" and then to she

-Get out of here with she, I don't think she is a her friend, and is really little for hurt someone

- ok -the girl nods, and grabs the little girl to somewhere. Glissea didn't notice that, the same with her other friends. Mikaela is burned in a really dangerous part, so possible for Glissea its ok, if they are going to help her. When the girl find a place where the attacks don't make affect she sits in the ground and checks the neck of Mikaela. It was red, but her veins and arteries are ok. The girl sighs when notice that the fire didn't touch the veins or the arteries. Mikaela, still making little sounds in pain. The girl tries use a light for heal the burn, but Mikaela fells more pain:

- Hey, it's ok, I don't going to hurt you...

- M-my neck...

- Don't worry, I'm trying heal you -The girl still trying heal her, and she do that, but Mikaela still felling pain... - It's ok... It's ok... -she tries calm Mikaela, but can't, Mikaela cries and she can't stop her- no, no... Don't cry... You are ok now...

- r-really? -Mikaela looks at the girl, and smiles stoping crying. The girl nods and smiles too-

- what is your name?...

- I'm Mikaela... -She stands up and hugs her, the girl smiles knowing she now is more better, but notice she have fever

- You are sick? -she ask to Mikaela and the little girl nods. - you parents gave you some medicines?

- yes -coughs- this morning, but only for the cough

- I see... And for the fever?...

- This morning I only was -coughs again- with cough... -she cough again and this time more hard

- ok, ok! -The girls says trying to stop the cough of the little girl- but please, stop talking, you can die...

- yes, yes, I know, I kno -coughs again really hard- know... -the girl grabs her and gives claps in the back

- don't speak...

The girl fells how Mikaela nods, her cough stops and the girl smiles when notice that

-more better? -the girl ask and Mikaela nods- ok... -she checks again the neck of the little girl. Then her temperature and later notice she is looking the sky- ...

Back with the battle, Glissea tries to run away from the "dark" girl...

- just run gliss... -she says for her self

- Hey back here! -The girl says

- Frost Nova! - Glissea attacks her trying to frost her, but the girl dodges and tries again attack her with the axe, Glissea glares at her angry, but she fells sad. Glissea looks at the sky and notice a bird boy is flying over she- man... i'm in problems... -Glissea creates an ice ball and kicks it over she passing over the dark girl- Dri! Make another Räh!

- What is Räh?! -The rock boy ask trying to hit Prissilah, but she runs away and gets the ball and transform it to a ball of leafs and mud.

- Is this! -She kicks the ball to the sky and then Dridriana kicks it to the boy

- Räh! -Dridriana says laughing and fells a hit in her back, falling to the ground

- Dridri! -Her friends says but she hits the ground getting unconscious

- One less... -An ice girl says

- Shamarock! -Prissilah its the ground really hard creating shining rocks

- Frost Nova! -Glissea frost the shining rocks, and creates lights- ready Prissi?

- Yay! -Prissilah destroy the rocks with her hooves, and this starts to shine- Run away or i can explode you! -she starts to run behind the "enemies"

Glissea, runs in the direction the girl run with Mikaela. When she reach them, she notice the girl is trying to help Mikaela, but she isn't helping the girl. Glissea wlks next to them, and touch the ears of the little girl, she purrs, and the girl looks at Glissea a little scary.

- Who-who are you?

- I'm Glissea -She still playing with the ears of the little girl- I'm her sister, but she considerate me her mom

- and you know she have fever?... -She ask, but Glissea only smiles- you know?

- No, I didn't -Glissea smiles and grabs the little girl- My Mika... - The girl looks confused Glissea, but smiles- So your name is?...

- I'm Yvaine

- Well... Thanks Yvaine for heal my sister... -thinks form a moment- what I can do for you?

Yvaine thinks for a moment, and remembers her friends are fighting

- Can you stop the fight? - She ask, and Glissea opens her eyes-

- They are your friends?!

- yes...

- Hum... Ok -she smiles and goes with Mikaela in her arms, follow by Yvaine.

When they arrive, Prissilah still with the energy in her hooves and Dridriana flying over she. Glissea creates a platforms, that works like skates and flies next to Dridriana and Prissilah

- Hey girls! Stop! -She says but they ignore them- ¡Parin ja! ¡No són dolents! (Translation: Stop now! The aren't evil!) -the girl stop, and turns sawing Mikaela in Glissea's arms- They help her, so, don't hurt her friends -points at Yvaine- she heal Mika! -Dridriana and Prissilah nods-

- Se salven perqué la noia apareix... -Prissilah thinks for a moment- ¡creanme que els hagiés enganxat bé dur! (Translation: You are saved cuz the girl appears... Believe me I would struck you really hard!) -She says, and turns walking to Glissea

- What she said?! -One of the boys ask, but no one know

- When you learnt that?! -Dridriana ask turning to Prissilah, Glissea and Mikaela

- Learning! -Prissilah say

- miracle... -the four girls laughs

Yvaine walks to her friends, who are confuse:

- Yvaine you are ok! -one of the boys say really happy

- Yes, in really they aren't evil, they just try to protect their kingdom

- But in Gorm only exist ten kingdoms -one girl say

- I said that too, but Glissea just sighs and then she didn't speak...

- And she didn't attack you? -Another boy ask

- No, in really she only was looking for her sister

- wait, that girl is her sister?! - one of the girls points to the more little in the group

- Yes...

The ten guys looks what Priss, Dridri, Gliss and Mika are doing, then they notice Glissea was whispering something to Mikaela, she smiles to her older sister and runs to Yvaine, hugging her and running back to her sister. Prissilah laughs and backs to the normal, the same with Dridriana and later with Glissea, the four girls are laughing.

- Man, you are so shy Mika! -Dridriana says trying to stop the laugh

- Isn't my fault! -Mikaela says

- If you say!... -Prissilah says turning with her arms and hands up

- Looks who say that! When you learnt Catalan?!

- Look Mika! I learnt it, you, Gliss and Dri too, so don't jude me! -Prissilah says dancing, and the girls laughs

- You and your weird dances!

- And you and your weird skates! -The girls laughs more. The others looks at them confused, they was transformed and now no?!

-excuse me... -one boy says walking to them- but who are you exactly?...

- Hu? -Mikaela looks him- I'm Mikaela, she my sister Glissea, Dridriana and the dancing girl is Prissilah

- I see... -The boy says trying to understand Prissilah, and the girls laugh again

- but who are you?! -another boy ask

- Easy... No?! -Prissilah says

- We are princesses from our kingdom, but from different tribes -Glissea says smiling. The other glares at them confused

- And you are?! -Dridriana ask

- We are the lords of nature, I'm Agrom, he is Noctis, Piron, Tasaru, Cyro, Zapus, Soleanna, Ombra-ni, Glacieall and Yvaine.

- She healed me! -Mikaela points to Yvaine, and she just smile a little

- Yes, and that's why you run -Prissilah says laughing

- No! Prissi i was walking fast!

- Yeah, and when I break the sound barrier I just fly fast!

- That is what happen... Dri...

- Exalply! -Prissilah says dancing again

The afternoon pass, and they still at the other side of the barrier, don't caring who can see them. The lords try understand them, and ask them many questions, but they forget answer them. They still trying know who are, and for that a new page is ready with a pen for write the start of this little adventure. Now, who is going to get the pen?...

* * *

Hey again! Is me ^^! Well, here another chapter, and... New people! XD

Well, Soleanna, Yvaine, Ombra-ni, Glacieall, Zapus and Cyro belongs to Quinto ^^

The other four boys from the series, and you know perfectly the other girls XD

I hope you like this chapter ^^

Bye, and see ya the next time! ^^


	8. The Eleventh Kingdom - Chapter 6

Mikaela smiles to her sister, who was laughing. Then they remember the lords are there...

- Uppss... -Mikaela says laughing

- So... From where you come from? - Piron ask

- There -The four girls points to the supposedly forest

- But that is only a forest -Noctis says annoyed

- No, no! -Prissilah says a little angry, she hits the "air" but appears a wave, and this shows the barrier

- And there is the wall... -the lords says a little amazed

- Frith lesson - Glissea says creating a scepter- hit things that you can't see, no Prissi?

-Yep -She smiles

- But, in the map is a wall... -Yvaine shows the map to the girls

- Amura... She really ned know what happen if someone draw a wall... -Mikaela says looking the map

- Yes... But now she isn't living there, so... - Dridriana looks at Glissea, she pass the map to she

- Give me one hour ok?

- Yep -Dridriana and Mikaela says, and the four girls wait for Prissilah's answer

- I tant estimada! Que ja no meìs aguanto queixant... (Tranlation: Of course sweetie! I don't longer more them complaining...)

- But why she talk in that form?! - Ombra-ni ask irritate

- Cuz I'm the pretty girl -Prissilah says, and her friends laughs

- Ye, yeah, if you say... - Glissea says rolling her eyes

- learn this... -She makes a green line in the air, and later two points

- what the?! -Dridriana sees a little face smiling- whats with you?! -Se flies over the lines, creating a sad face, with a funny eyes

- no!, that face! -Mikaela says laughing

- what?! -The lords see the face and laughs too

- Ok, ok enough! -Glissea says laughing and disappearing the face- last time Laini finish in a great place, remember?!

- yes... -the other three girls says

- who is Laini? - Soleanna ask

- oh easy girl! -Prissilah says smiling- She is the moooooore stupid girl you can meet! She know how dance, and play with water... But later her tail makes booom and tata! We have another explosion! -her friends laugh again

- hu?! - Soleanna don't understand

- S-he tries... -Mikaela try speak, but Glissea stops her

- no, no... Just let them meet her...

- nononono! Shaaaaam! -Prissilah says really, but really happy

- Sham?! But... What?! She isn't here! -Mikaela says, and Glissea grabs her

- apart of she Mika... She is crazy...

- no! Que no! - Prissilah says again

- stop with the catalan! -Dridriana says hitting her he with a pan- understand, they don't understand you!

- y-ye-yea-aaaa... -falls to the ground

- räh?! -Dridriana ask to her friends

- no, that is fail -Glissea add and looks at the lords confused and notice is really late- huu... You have some place for sleep?... -The lords looks each other, and after 6 minutes they answer the question

- In really no... - Agrom says looking at the others, who nods

- Ok... -Glissea looks her friends, and they nod, then she glares at her sister, who nods smiling- If you want... You can come with us... To our house...

- really?! -The lords says at the same time

- Yes... Finally we are friends now, no?... -The lords looks each other, meanwhile Mikaela runs and hugs Yvaine again, she looks down and notice Mikaela was there

- Please... -She looks at her with a really shining eyes- Please, come with us... Here is really dangerous in the nights... -Yvaine looks the others

- ok... -she says and Mikaela runs again to her sister, and hugs her

- ok, come with us... -Glissea walks passing the barrier, the same whit Prissilah, Dridriana and the lords. When they entered they notice the place was really dark, with out light. They the hear something

- turn on that lights Mimith! -Mikaela shouts and the light turn on.

A beautiful place where the trees have light too! Including the ground, the floor, rock and some flowers. Mikaela runs to a house, in specific, her house. She make the steps in the ground making some light waves. And finally opens the door. Her friends run behind she too, and the lord follow them. When they enter in the house, they notice everyone was doing something. Glissea cooking, Dridriana putting the table, Prissilah... Living and Mikaela washing the closets.

- what is happening here?... - Zapus ask confused, when notice a little girls is working and the tall no

- easy, they don't want see another table destroyed... -Prissilah says grabbing wood and putting it in her head balancing it

- yep, is that -Glissea says glaring exhausted at them- but its our usual live -she smiles, and points with a spoon to a door- go there, is really fresh and beautiful

They go where Glissea points and find Mikaela playing with a ball in a garden... Or something similar.

-what is this place?... -Tasaru ask looking around

- The garden... -sighs and hits the ball and turns it in water and she gets wet. Glissea hear that and goes running to she

- Mika! -Glissea goes and grabs her- I told you, you can't play it! You are sick, come with me, before you have more fever... -she sits Mikaela on a chair, and appears with a spoon with some liquid, that Mikaela drinks it- that is... -Glissea smiles and back to the kitchen, and back with bowl, she puts it on the table, and goes to the kitchen and back with another bowl whit salad, and another with something similar to meat. Then she calls the others- Dridri, Priss! Come here! -the girls come fast and sits in the chairs, the lords, confused sits too.

- Maima, I can eat that? -Mikaela points at the food similar to meat

- Yes, Mika -She smiles and Mika gets one of that things, she eats it and when finish she notice her hands are with a lot of juice

- what is that?... -Yvaine ask

- Is a weird fruit -Dridriana says getting one and shooting it to the air and finally eating it- but the thing is eat it with out the hands, or that is going to happen -Glares at Mikaela helped by Glissea

- Yes, why?

- Nothing... -She gets some salad

- Ok, m-my turn! -Prissilah says, but Glissea stops her

- No Prissi

- aw...

- Priss...

- ok... -Prissilah gets one and do the same Dridriana did, but this explode in her face

- Priss! -Dridriana shouts angry and attacks her

- Girl, enough! -Glissea tries stop her, but can't

- lalala, lala -Mikaela starts signing a song but Dridriana accidentally hits her head and she starts to cry

- Girls stop! -Glissea froze the table and the lords apart their hands from it- STOP!

The girls still fighting, Mikaela crying and Glissea frosting all. Mikaela stands up from the table and goes to a room. Then everyone hear someone playing the piano...

- what?! - Everyone says when hear the piano

- I'm free, I'm free...

I can't hide it anymore...

I'm free, I'm free...

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they going to say

I'm going to live in peace..

And nothing can bothered me anymore...

Looking from the distance,

Makes everything sees small...

And the shadows who controlled me...

I left them away!

Its time to see, what I can do

To let my powers free again

Nothing is wrong, no more rules for me...

I'm free...

I'm free, I'm free

I am one with the light and darkness

I'm free, I'm free

There's nothing you can do!

Here I stay, here living in peace

Like in harmony... -The voice of Mikaela stop, and a really hard melody appears, everyone go to see what it was happening. When they see her, she was ready for sing- My power flurries through the air into the ground

The light is going to shine and cover every corner all around

And new ideas soon going to grow

I'm never going to back, the past is in the past...

I'm free, I'm free,

I'll rise like the the sun and the moon

I'm free, I'm free

The sweet girl is gone!

Here I stay, under the shine...

Living in peace...

Nothing can bothered me anymore

When the young girl finish her song Glissea runs at her and gave a hug. Dridriana flies fast to them and Prissilah... Nothing. Meanwhile the lords each other thinking in the song, why she sing it? Why they stop when she sing? Many questions starts to create. And soon someone of them speak

- Excuse me... -Soleanna says walking next to them- why you sing that?... I-I like it, but is a little sad, and you are happy...

- Oh! Is just a story, nothing of other world -Mikaela smiles- and I sing it happy cuz I fell free every time I sing it

- And why you three stopped your fight? - Zapus ask, and everyone glares at him confused

- You like see them fighting?!

- No, no! Is just I don't understand why they stop! -The others still confuse

- what you mean? -Glissea, who was with Mikaela in the piano playing a song ask

- Is a song and you in a moment stop, why?

- Easy man -Prissilah rest her and on his shoulder- look, everyone have a pacific moment and when this girl sing -points at Mikaela with her hand- everyone turn hippy! You understand?! -Prissilah sees him with a stupid face, and he just trie apart her, but Prissilah is... How explain when she ask something you must need answer?...

- why you look at me in that form?! - Zapus still trying apart her

- Ah! -Stop the stupid expression- just one of my study faces!

- Study?! - He confuse more, and Prissilah aparts of him

- No, no! Is stupid -She writes the word again with that weird thing she uses for write in the air

- but you- but she.. She... -Zapus glares at the other really, REALLY confused

- Relax, she is like that all the time! -Dridriana says

- And you can live with that? - He ask and she nods- how?!

- Living! -Mikaela, Glissea and Dridrianna says at the same time laughing

- I want go of here... -Zapus says to her friends

- We can't, remember the Glass Empress tell us something about this place, and the Old Sage gave us a map for find it - Glacieall says with a serious voice

- and when the both talk about something is important - Tasaru adds

- and the Glass Empress it was worried, so... Something is happening - Soleanna looks at the others after speak, and then they glares at her new friends worried

- you think they know what is happening? - Yvaine ask, worried and a little scary, no one knows if they are acting for later attack them

- I don't know, they look happy and without fear, like if they don't need help

- Yes, Piron is correct, I don't think they in really need help... - Noctis says without some interest

- Yes, but if they don't know about Magor, you know in what problem they are in?! - Agrom grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him like trying to make he think

- Ok, I know! -Stops him- but don't do that!

- guys, don't scream, they are here - Cyro remembers them, the girls who they are talking about are there playing the piano

- ok -Soleanna sits on a bed- what do you think the Glass Empress and the Old Sage see on this gormitis? -her friends looks each other, and they was at the point to speak, but Glissea interrupt them

- hey, guys... -blushes- well, I was talking with my partners, and well... Mikaela was singing about live in peace, and we had the idea if you want come with us to a pacific place?

- hu... Sure... -Agrom answer

- Great, well tomorrow, firth hour we start to walk, or fly -looks at Dridriana, and she nods- great, now I'm going to finish my things, Dridri you can fly in all Elemintrae, Prissi, your things do them now! -She hits her head and Prissilah runs away- and Mika... Go to sleep... - Glissea smiles and Mikaela sits on the bed- sleep Mika... -Mikaela, bored do what her sister said, but don't sleep, only act that

- and where we going to sleep? - Ombra-ni ask yawing

- oh! Sorry I forgot that... -Glissea thinks for a moment- well, I'm going to sleep with Mika today, two of you can sleep in my bed room, Prissi and Dridriana sleep together...

- together?!

- Yes, but only same bedroom... We have another room...the others can go there... -thinks for a moment- but only the boys -everyone glares at she confused and surprised- what?! I have my reasons! -The boys leave and goes to that room-

- well, and where we going to sleep, two of we are going to sleep in your bedroom, but the other two where?

- hu... In my bedroom I have two beds... -thinks again- yep, are two... Yesterday... Mika slept in one... Yep... -After decide where they sleep, finish the "homework" they go to sleep.

The next day start, the sun shine more like never, Mikaela, like every time gets up firth, Glissea is next to she sleeping, she smiles and hugs her, and Glissea smiles.

She leave the room, in silence, and goes to the other rooms. The firth, where Prissilah and Dridriana sleep, she opens the door, and the both are sleeping, but she questioning for her selfs something... Prissilah believe her pan/pet is a doll?!

Finally, she smiles and goes to other room. She was nervous, finally the other rooms aren't sleeping the usual girls that live with she. She opens the door, and close it fast giggling. Possible she saw the boys sleeping in a funny form. Then she opens the other, she smiles when sees the other girls sleeping. Accidentally, she touch something, and wakes up one of them. She runs away scary, and the girl get out from the bedroom.

- who is there?! -Mikaela ask shivering in fear

- Soleanna -she says yawing and looks around- where are you?

- he-here... - Mikaela answer under the table. Soleanna looks down there and notice she is shivering

- why you are... -yawns again- shivering? Are you scary? -she ask and Mikaela nods- why?-

- cuz I wake you... -she says scary and shivering more

- don't worry, I don't going to hurt you - Soleanna stents her hand, and Mikaela scary touches it, Soleanna close it but Mikaela apart her finger from this- really?

- yep -Mikaela smiles and goes with she. The both gets up and Soleanna notices something

- you are more tall than yesterday

- really?! -she looks her hands- well I grow!

- but one day to the other?

- miracle?

- ok... - she sighs- and well, where we go today?

- oh! It's a surprise! -Mikaela smiles and the others wakes up

- good morning - Glacieall appears yawing

- hi! -Mikaela says and goes to her bedroom

- what she's doing? - Tasaru ask, but everyone shrugs

- Glissi, Gliss, wake up!

- aha!? -Gets up scary- oh... Mika... -yawns- good morning...

- Hi -hugs her

- ready?! -Glissea ask and she nods- great -gets up fast and leaves the room- hi everyone! -waves

- good morning -Dridriana says yawing

- everyone ready?

- no...

- ok... -sighs- Dridri, you know, start to run cuz you need it -laughs- and... Mika, fruits, the last time you know what happened, and Prissi -looks around and sees her

- yup?

- the tumbril or cart

- is different.. - Dridriana interrupt her

- yeah, but I don't care that! -rolls her eyes- well that thing, fast, I gave you five minutes... -Prissilah runs away- ok... -looks the lords- hu... You can look the sky...?

- hey Gliss I finish! -Prissilah shouts

- great! -she reply her- well, we go now... Mika Dri! -she call them and they appear with fruits and exhausted

- now? -Mikaela ask and Glissea nods. - ok -she runs, and the same with Dridriana

- ready for a little travel? -she ask the lords and they nod- great come with me

They follow her. When they get out of the house, Mikaela is sit in the cart, and some foots are in front of she, Dridriana is in front of the cart waiting something. The cart is made with wood, decorate with ice, snow and sparkles. The problem is apparently nothing is going to pull it.

- who is going to move this? - Piron ask, sitting in the cart

- me -Dridriana says, and Mikaela creates some water chains on her foots- great -she cheeks if everyone is in the cart, and starts to pull it, with difficult

- are you sure you can? -Zapus ask

- of course! I'm the master with this thing! -finally the cart move- I told you! Gliss, my skates! -Glissea creates some skates of ice for she- thanks! -she starts to run like if she isn't pulling something- you see cat boy?!

- hey!

- what?! You have a tail, you only need the fluffy ears! - everyone laughs when Dridriana say that, except Zapus

- isn't funny bird girl...

- no, no! -Mikaela interrupt him- she is pigeon! -everyone laugh again

- yes little mermaid, if you say...

- hey!

- you are a mermaid Mika, admit it!

- no! You are the most royal pigeon!

- mermaid!

- pigeon!

- Mermaid!

- pigeon!

- Prissi! -Prissilah interrupt them, and the both girls laugh

- ok, girl enough with the stupid names! - Glissea says laughing

- ok, and -Dridriana looks around- we going to walk -the chains disappear, and she starts to walk

- hey bird girl! - Zapus call her

- If you want fly is your problem, but fall from I don't care how many meters is your problem!

After she say that, everyone leave the cart and this disappear. Everyone start to climb the little mountain, well, they are walking... Everyone start to get weak after one hour, they fell the cold air passing, Mikaela was getting cold, but she didn't say something, Dridriana tries keep flying, and the other, like every time... Getting cold...?

- Mikaela?... -Glissea notice she is shivering- you ok?

- h-hu? -Mikaela glares at her with a pain expression, everyone see her, and notice she is little, again?!

- You wasn't more tall this morning!? - Noctis ask, but she didn't reply, she stops, and glares at him with pain and annoyed- you heard me?! -Again, Mikaela didn't reply. Glissea runs at her, but she runs away

- Mika! Come her!

- n-no! I can walk be my self! I don't need help! -Mikaela looks around, she see something and runs. Everyone starts the run behind she

- Mika wait! -Glissea creates a ice skateboard, but this fly

- She don't going to wait Gliss -Dridriana gets flight, and flies fast

- Oh! We are in a race! -Prissilah says and creates a green ramp, reaching Mikaela and grabbing her. Mikaela still shivering, Prissilah laughs and notice she is in front of a house- Guys! I found it!

- Found what?!

- The house! Oh! And Mikaela too! - Again, everyone runs and see what it was happening, when they see, Prissilah is sit in the ground with Mikaela hugging her

- what with Mika today? -Glissea ask grabbing her, noticing again she have fever- nah, I know why... -She kicks the door and enters in the house, this have stairs, Glissea, creates again her skateboard and flies to the second floor.

- what happen with Mikaela? - Yvaine ask

- A she just have fever -Prissilah smiles and starts to clean the room

- you don't care about that?! -Soleanna ask her

- What I can do? I'm not a healer or something like that!

- Same with me -Dridriana says- at the moment I only know when someone have fever and when no

- You think I can help her? - Yvaine ask again

- Hu.. Gliss is who know that, not me...

- ok... -she goes to see where is Glissea, when she find her, Glissea is hugging Mikaela

- Ss... Don't worry Mika... -Tries to call her- don't worry, the medicine is going to heal you...

- Glissea? -Yvaine enters- everything ok?...

- hu? -she turns and sees her- not at all... She have fever... And we are in a cold place... I don't know if she is going to be ok... -Glissea looks the little girl. Mikaela opens her eyes and sees Yvaine, she extends her little hand and touch her face

- her hand is really hot...

- I know... I gave her some medicine... But I don't know if she is going to be ok...

- I want sleep... - Mikaela yawns and Glissea smiles

- Ok... -She rest her in the bed, Glissea gets up and closes the door

The day pass, the hours too, no one have idea what do, except Prissilah who was cooking. Many times the heard explosions, but they didn't care about that.

Is afternoon, and again they heard an explosion, and another, and another...

-whats that?! - Ombra-ni ask looking from the window, and a fire ball strike in this

- they are here?! -Agrom ask angry and ready for fight

- what?! -Glissea downs the stairs fast and another fire ball strikes in the window- Prissi, Dridri! Lainissh again!

- who is Lainissh?! -Tasaru ask

- Easy man, I told! She is the most stupid person in this world! -Prissilah says and another balls hits the window

- Come here stupid girls! -Lainissh says angry. Glissea looks her two friends, they nod

- Elements! -The three girls say- we invoke you! -The three girls transform, and open the door and close slamming it

- So... You are here... -Lainissh says with a cold tone

- ready Priss? -Dridriana ask and she nod

- Destiny of nature! -The both creates a hurricane with leafs and sand. Lainissh dodges it, and transform it in fire

- no! -Glissea says scared- ice blizzard! -tries to destroy the hurricane, but can't - we need Mika!

- she's sleeping! -Dridriana remembers her

- Oh! So your little stupid mermaid sister is sleeping... -smiles evilly, but gets hit by a fire ball- what?! -notice Soleanna attack her- and you?!

Meanwhile into the house...

- Maima... -Mikaela downs the stairs yawing, when notice Lainissh is out there- no! -she runs and sees her- Element of water, I invoke you! -Transforms- Eternal Storm! -uses the water for hit Lainissh

-oh! So there you are -She gets up and shoots fireballs

- man, old spell! -Destroy the balls with water and hits again her with water

- hey! -Lainissh gets up again, but a attack with four elements attack her, making she disappear

- who wants back to home? - Glissea ask, and apparently everyone rise their hands, not one, the both

- aww... But I wanted sleep here... - Prissilah says sadly

- she try kill you! -Agrom says trying to make her think

- nah, thats old story! She every time do that!

- and you don't care about that?! -Soleanna ask

- nop

- Prissi don't think -Mikaela whispers to Solenna

- I see -she reply to Mikaela

- ok, see Priss, one night, before your aunt get crazy if Lainissh do something with you -Glissea says

- yay! -Prissilah says and enters in the house

The night pass, and Lainissh didn't appear. Mikaela was happy sawing the sky in the night, she heard the lords talking about the stars, and many time they point the sky. Mikaela was sad, but she didn't say something. Soleanna notices that and sits next to she

- hey Mikaela, you ok?

- hu? Me?

- you see another Mikaela here?

- uh.. Nop, and yes, I'm ok...

- sure? You looks sad

- yes Soleanna, I'm ok -yawns- just getting bored with the stars...

- hum... Ok.. -she gets up and sits in another part

- _"I don't want they know what happen to my eyes... Is many with my weird powers, Limara and Dakira, the size and now my eyes..."_ -Mikaela thinks- ugh...

Finally, is morning, and they are backing to Elemintrae, Prissilah, again tries to scare Zapus, and Dridriana again had a little discussion with him. Mikaela just touch all the time the ground, drawing a white line. No one (except Prissilah, Dridriana and Zapus) talk.

They arrived to the house in the night, because Glissea stared to tell a story and some lady get sleep. Everyone gets annoyed, because Dridriana, who pulls the cart was sleeping. Mikaela again was sad, and Glissea goes and hugs her...

- what happens to she? - Ombra-ni ask to Prissilah

- She just want try to... Do something important that i don't care -Prissilah says and confuse Ombra-ni. Is difficult talk with Priss, in special because she don't think... Well, not all the time...

Finally in the house, Everyone goes to sleep. But the lords are a little confuse, who was the fire girl? The unique thing they know is her name, Lainissh... Why she in really start to be a evil girl, and why with they? She know who is Magor? Or he know Elementria exist?

Many questions starts to surge, but is late right now, and they need sleep.

Soon a new battle with she is going to start, but what Lainissh is going to do the next time?...

* * *

Ok... This chapter is really random because I... I didn't have good ideas XD

Ok, you know, not all the characters are mine, and... Now i need help for the next chapter... Help... XD

oh, one thing! The song Mikaela sings is a parody of "Let it Go", and only a part ^^

I hope you like it (the story and the song c: )


End file.
